Aozora no Namida
by Akira Souchi
Summary: Terkadang sesuatu yang kita duga tidak seperti dengan apa yang menanti kita. SASUNARU. ONESHOT


"…" talk

'…' though

* * *

"Waktumu tinggal sebentar lagi, Sasuke"

"Apa maksudmu Dobe" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. Suaranya terdengar tanpa emosi atau penasaran sedikitpun.

"Kau tau kan tujuanku disini Cuma satu" kata Naruto dengan nada serius. "Aku di tugaskan untuk mengambil nyawamu", tambahnya lagi.

"hmm…lalu.."

"Yah…aku kan hanya coba mengingatkan, kau ini tidak punya rasa takut pada kematian ya..", ucap Naruto cemberut, bibirnya yang semerah delima semakin menggoda untuk di rasakan.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke condong ke arah naruto dengan cepat di raih kedua tangannya lalu ditahan diatas kepala sehingga tubuh Naruto terdorong jatuh menyentuh lantai kayu.

"Seharusnya kamu yang khawatir akan dirimu sendiri, Dobe", kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"A….ap..apa maksudmu Sasuke", kata Naruto terbata-bata. Tubuhnya meronta-ronta agar bias lepas dari genggaman Sasuke.

"Kenapa Dobe, apa yang kamu takutkan", balas Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, jarak mereka kini hanya tinggal satu inchi. Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat mau tidak mau harus menatap wajah lawan.

Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke, warna matanya begitu hitam seakan mampu menarik jiwa ke dalam dasar tak berujung.

'jangan…jangan lihat', pekik Naruto dalam hati. Terlambat, matanya tidak mau sejalan dengan kata hati. Perlahan, dari hidung turun..turun…Tap, mendarat di bibir Sasuke. Pikiran Naruto melayang terbang entah kemana, berbagai macam gambaran tidak semestinya muncul.

"Ti…tidak ada kok..", kata Naruto, wajahnya semakin memerah. "Sasuke…lepaskan tanganku sakit !", bentak Naruto

"Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?", jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Akan kutendang pantatmu Teme dan kuhajar kau nanti !", Naruto berkata dengan penuh amarah.

"Kita lihat saja nanti",Sasuke mempererat genggaman pada tangan Naruto, posisi kakinya menjepit kaki Naruto supaya tidak bergerak.

Mmph….Naruto merasa sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Dia menyadari kalau Sasuke baru saja mencium dirinya. Usaha yang dari tadi dilakukan hasilnya nihil. Dirasakannya lidah Sasuke mulai masuk menjelajah rongga mulutnya. Merasakan sensasi aneh menjalar tubuhnya, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

Melihat reaksi Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai. Tangannya menyusup ke dalam baju Naruto lalu menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya. Tubuh Naruto terasa lembut di raba oleh jari-jemarinya.

"Otouto…!", teriak seseorang dari dalam rumah.

"Cih….", desis Sasuke.

Ketika dirasakan genggaman Sasuke melonggar, kesadaran Naruto kembali. Segera dia melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan terengah-engah.

"Sas…ada telepon dari Neji, katanya ada hal penting", kata Itachi. "Hn…", balas sasuke,matanya memberikan pandangan kepada Itachi seolah berkata 'Kau telah merusak kesenanganku'.

Itachi sepertinya tidak peduli pada pandangan Sasuke, dia mengalihkan pandangan ke Naruto. "Naruto…daijobu desuka", tanya Itachi, "Sepertinya kamu demam, mukamu merah dan berkeringat..". "Hai..daijobu desu", jawab Naruto, "Niisan, saya permisi dulu", Setelah berkata, Naruto lari terbirit-birit masuk ke dalam rumah.

'Untung Itachi niisan cepat datang', pikir Naruto lega. Sesaat lalu saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke, Naruto sempat melihat seringai di bibir Sasuke.

"Grrrr….ku balas kau Sasuke Temee!", geram Naruto.

- - -

"Kenapa kau menggodanya Otouto ?", Tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan urusanmu", jawab Sasuke iritasi melihat senyum kakaknya. Jujur, lebih mempesona daripada dirinya.

"Tapi kau bisa dituduh melakukan pembunuhan. Lihat saja wajahnya seperti mau mati, kau juga tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk bernafas", jelas Itachi, "Untung aku cepat datang menolong, kalau tidak apa yang akan terjadi".

Mendengar hal itu, Sasuke diam sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh level tingginya, 'mati saja kau', batin Sasuke lalu pergi menjauh dari Itachi.

"Dasar …baka otouto"gumam Itachi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

- - -

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos masuk, menyentuh wajah Naruto. Matanya terbuka, 'Hoaammph…", sambil menguap dia menggeliatkan badannya. Kemudian dia turun menuju jendela, terlihatlah halaman yang luas. Melihat hal itu Naruto teringat saat kedatangannya pertama kali di kediaman Uchiha dan tugas yang harus di laksanakan.

_-Flashback-_

"Naruto aku punya tugas untukmu", kata Tsunade, dia adalah ketua dari dewa kematian walaupun begitu dia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Yippi….!", teriak Naruto gembira,"Tugas apa Tsunade baachan, aku tidak sabar menuggu". "Jangan senang dulu, kau harus menyelesaikan dalam waktu seminggu", kata Tsunade malas.

_-End of flashback_-

"Sial…aku lupa, inikan waktunya tugas itu", kata Naruto sambil menepuk kepala, dia segera berlari keluar.

"Sasuke….kau dimana..!", teriak Naruto. Tidak ada jawaban. "Kenapa rumah bisa sebesar ini", batin Naruto sambil terus berlari mencari di segala bagian ruangan.

Hari itu semua keluarga pergi dengan kesibukkan masing-masing, Cuma Naruto dan Sasuke yang tinggal di rumah. Matanya menagkap sosok Sasuke duduk terdiam di sudut kamarnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya putihnya semakin pucat, keringatnya banyak bercucuran.

"Apa yang kamu lihat, Usuratonkachi..", kata Sasuke,"Kau senang kan, akhirnya tujuanmu tercapai", tambahnya.

Naruto maju perlahan, tangannya menggenggam erat, hatinya sebenarnya ingin berontak dari tugas ini, namun tugas adalah tugas tidak peduli pada perasaan. Takdir sudah di tetapkan. Tanpa disadari, air matanya menggenang, sebagian mengalir jatuh di kedua pipinya. Sasuke tertegun melihat Naruto menangis.

"..Aku tidak sanggup…", suara Naruto terdengar di antara isakkannya. "Walaupun kau itu menyebalkan, egois, senang melakukan hal-hal aneh padaku, entah kenapa sisi lain hatiku melarang hal ini terjadi. Seakan kau sesuatu yang penting, aku tidak tau perasaan apa ini..", Naruto terduduk bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Dasar bodoh", ucap Sasuke sambil menahan sakit. "Kau malaikat kematian terbodoh yang ada di dunia ini", kata-kata Sasuke terdengar sampai di telinga Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?", Tanya Naruto bingung. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya ditarik kedalam pelukan Sasuke. Naruto menurut saja, dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Berada dipelukan Sasuke rasanya hangat dan nyaman.

"Tetaplah seperti ini Naruto", kata Sasuke, "Apa yang kurasakan sama denganmu", tambahnya, suaranya terdengar pelan.

"Sasuke",isak Naruto. Di rasakannya tubuh Sasuke terkulai lemas tidak bernafas, diwajahnya tersungging senyuman yang belum pernah Naruto lihat.

"Maafkan aku Tsunade baachan"

- - -

Sasuke membuka matanya. "Naruto", kata pertama yang diucapkan Sasuke.

Sudah dua minggu sejak hari itu, rasa sakit yang di derita sasuke hilang. Tak seorangpun ingat siapa Naruto kecuali Sasuke.

Siang itu Sasuke duduk termenung. Tangannya memegang kalung di lehernya. Ingatan Sasuke melayang saat dia terbangun dari kematiannya. Dia melihat sepintas sosok Naruto semakin lama semakin menghilang. Kata-kata terakhir Naruto yang masih terngiang di telinga Sasuke yaitu, "Selamat…tinggal…Sasuke".

Angin berhembus agak kencang mengiringi jatuhnya daun-daun kering. Musim gugur kali ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Sambil membetulken letak posisi rambutnya yang berantakan, Sasuke berdiri lalu masuk ke dalam. Begitu kakinya melangkah menuju pintu

"Itai….!",jerit seseorang dari arah halaman. Sasuke menoleh kearah datangnya suara. Mata Sasuke pun terbelalak. Rambut kuning keemasan, mata sejernih biru langit, tiga tanda garis di kedua pipinya, semuanya itu mengingatkan pada.

"Naruto..", ucap Sasuke antara percaya dan tidak.

"Hey…teme..",sapa Naruto riang. "Tsunade baachan kejam sekali, aku di marahi habis-habisan, dia juga melarang aku makan ramen selaman dua minggu", jelas Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'ku kira aku akan kehilangan dirimu untuk selamanya. Aku ragu apakah ada kesempatan untukku atau tidak. Mungkin di kehidupan mendatang aku berharap dapat bertemu. Kini kau muncul di hadapanku lagi. Tidak akan ku lepaskan lagi tanganku untuk kedua kalinya'.

"Ayo dobe…", Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya untuk menolong Naruto berdiri. Naruto terdiam sejenak, keduatangannya menumpu pada tanah agar tidak jatuh. Lalu dengan gembira di sambutnya uluran tangan Sasuke.

'tidak akan pernah'.

-OWARI-

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga bikin fic, ini adalah fic pertama saya, please… review y..

(*^-^*),

Review membuat saya semangat…


End file.
